Love Through The Railing
by creatorofmyownaction
Summary: Loving your junior is never a good thing in Royal Rieston High School, where deadly seniority exist complete with jealous it girl. Watching slash protecting her from a far could be an alternative.
1. First Sight

**Chapter I**

**First Sight**

Edward's POV

She never knew that I was watching her, she was oblivious of it. She was freshmen in my high school. But I didn't approach her, hell, I had never spoken to her face to face. It wasn't about my courage, it was about our situation. Our school, Royal Rieston High School was complicated. There was a fine line between seniors (the 12th graders), juniors (the 11th grader) and freshmen (the 10th grader). The freshmen should obey the upper class. The school was even divided by sections, for each grade. Cross the line and you're dead.

That time, I was on my senior year, when I first enrolled this school, it was very frustrating; the senior gave us the 'warning', the unwritten rules, and our status here. It was mentally gave us pressure, or physically when they had targeting one of the juniors. Welcome to the jungle.

Back to my-now-obsession, Isabella Marie Swan, or Bella, she liked to be called. She was very beautiful, brown eyed and brown haired girl. When I first met her, on student orientation, she had taken my breath away. As the student council president, it was my duty to guide the freshmen, getting them to know our school situation, in other word telling them their status. It couldn't be ignored, not all the seniors were nice. We had to tell them, even as the student council, in order to protect them.

Being the president of SC, had the pros and cons. I had a lot of friend, but enemy as well. I was afraid that if I actually get to know Bella better, she'd become the target of bully. And I meant it, the students here could be very cruel and mean. The girls included, they were even meaner than the boys. I couldn't let that happen.

So I settled to just watch her, on the spare time I had. I didn't go to cafeteria anymore, Instead I spent most of them leaning to the railing in front of my class and stare down at her.

The school didn't follow the moving class system; the students were organized to some classes and only need to sit down on the class they belong throughout the year. The school had two buildings the East and West building; both of them were three stories. The East was for class and the West for lab, library, gym, etc, you get the idea.

The East building was in the shape of square, with a garden in the middle of them. My class was on the second floor, while hers was on the first floor, directly a floor across my class. So I had perfectly good view of her class. And she sat near the window, I thank God that the curtain was always opened, and with my hellishly good eyes, I could see her clearly.

She was beautiful and smart. She got into the newest improvement program, Advanced Class, for tenth grader. In other word, instead of three years of High School, she got to learn in two years. I'm really happy for it, I didn't want her to be in this school for too long, it wasn't safe for her.

She wasn't like any other girl. I admire everything about her, the way she walked, the way she talked or laughed; I never actually hear it. But I knew she had musical voice, so I bet it was very nice to hear. The way she ate her lunch, the way she looked with those glasses when she studied. Everything about her was fascinating.

She was completely oblivious with my staring; I doubted she even knew me. With my status as student council president, my outstanding grade, my unusual bronze haired and all, you'd thought that she'd easily recognized me and somehow, found me interesting for the very least.

She didn't.

There I was, in the middle of the day on our lunch break, staring at the gorgeous sight of her. She was eating her lunch as usual in her class, and chatting with her friends who were also eating their lunch, making a small circle on her table.

I noticed that she was quite close with them, the girl with spiky black hair, a stunning blond girl and another girl with a shy smile. I knew their name, Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale and Angela Weber. How did I know? I checked them. I was making sure that Bella had decent friends around her. And yes, I was well aware of the fact that my behavior was slightly stalkerish.

Bella and her friends were near perfect, they had the looks, the brain and the style. And it was dangerous in this school. The freshmen couldn't outshine the senior. The popular 'It' girls here were mean, I knew them, and their leader was Tanya Denali, a famous model with not so good behavior.

It was a common knowledge that she got bullied on her freshmen year and now she was the bully. And it was a common knowledge too that she had something for me. Numerous of times she tried to seduced me, but I politely refused her. This was another reason why I should stay away from Bella: Tanya.

I found myself smiling at Bella's figure, she was laughing on something with her friends. I wish I could be the one who make her laugh. She turned her head to her left and for that nanosecond, our eyes met. As of course, as usual, she turned back again like nothing happen. I sighed and leaned down to the railing, ignoring the heat.

Would she ever notice me?

:::::::::::::

**A/N**

**So, here's my second fanfic! **

**What do you think?**


	2. Another Day of Watching

**Chapter Two**

**Another Day of Watching**

**EPOV**

"Edward!"

I snapped off my dazed and stood straight, trying to be casual.

"What's up, Jasper?"

"What're you doing?

"Nothing. Just enjoying the breeze." I answered him.

Jasper Cullen was my best friend; slash my brother. We were adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen since we were young; both of our parents were already passed away.

"Playing stalker again, huh?" Jasper said teasingly.

"Jasper, hush!" I looked around and sighed in relief when I was sure that no one heard him.

"Sorry, Eddie boy. So, enjoy your view?" He smirked and leaning his back against the railing, crossing his arms over his chest.

I ignored him and kept my gaze at Bella.

"Edward, turn around, now!"

"Wha-?" My question was cut by a high pitched voice.

'Edwaaaard."

I spun around quickly, copying Jasper's posture.

"Tanya." I greeted her politely, while cursing mentally inside. She cut my precious time to watch Bella.

She walked towards me, swaying her hips; trying to be seductive maybe. She looked like a penguin instead. I heard whistles around us; I fought hard to not roll my eyes. Sure, she has gorgeous face and stunning body. Even in our uniform, she looked hot (the other's word, not mine.)

"Hey, what cha doing?" She ....purred?

"Hmm, enjoying the breeze."

A crappy reason, because it was in the middle of the day with the sun shone in all its might. But she didn't seem to realize my odd reason.

"Well, let's get something to eat, hon."

Did she just call me honey? God help me.

"No, thanks for the offer, Tanya. But I'm not hungry."

She leaned to the railing, her already short and unbutton shirt hide nothing, but unfortunately for her, someone else had caught my interest.

She smiled sweetly at me and I thought I heard and whimpering sound from around. How could someone found it attractive? It was sickening. The devil's smile.

She kept throwing me questions and I was getting annoyed each second, firstly she talked nothing but trash and second, I couldn't watch Bella with her here!

After she finally gave up, she said her goodbye and straightened up. She shot a glare to the innocent juniors who were passing by on the first floor under us and stared at our direction.

"What are you staring at, tenth grader?!" She shouted at them, hurriedly they all bowed their heads down and speed up their pace.

She tossed her strawberry hair, "those tenth graders have no respect at all."

I didn't comment. And when she and her gang already out of sight, I leaned my elbow back to the railing again.

Advanced Class's door was opened and Bella walked out, she thrown away something to the trash can near by. She glanced to the second floor once and closed the door again. Our eyes met for just mere nanosecond that I wasn't sure that she was truly looking at me. I sighed again

"God, Edward. Just stop being such a coward and talk to her!" Jasper's voice rang again. I forgot that he was still beside me.

"You know that I can't, Jazz. Remember what happened to Chelsea?"

He grimaced at the memory, "I see your point."

Chelsea was the student of this school; she entered on the same year as me. She was cute, to say the least. And lots of seniors attracted to her. There was a popular senior that asked her to a date which she accepted. Long story short, she was kidnapped by the senior girls and was physically abused by her gang, but like another victim of this tradition of bully in this school, she never told a word who did that to her. She held on for awhile after that incident, but all the seniors with the name of loyalty, started to bully her too. She was called by names, emotionally and physically abused, her friends stayed away from her because they were scared of being the target if they got too close by her.

I was the witness of the bully, along with other juniors that time, the her red cheeks because of slaps, her dirty uniform from the mud the seniors thrown, her broken books that were cruelly stepped by the seniors, her teary eyes whenever she needed help but no one came.

I was the one that should be blame too, as the matter of fact, we, the juniors who entered the schools along with her, was the culprit too. She was our friend but we turned our back on her. We watched and did nothing.

She was nearly rape too, after that she resigned from school. And it had been secret news that she got into mental hospital because of nightmares and stress she had. I visited her once, and I saw how badly her condition.

Her parents tried to bring her case to the court, but since she wouldn't tell them who was the culprit, and school denied the bully, it was a failure. No one knew exactly who did all those abused she got because, all the seniors, as in the twelfth grader practically did it to her. That blurred the real culprit.

And Chelsea was just one of those victims. No one knew when this bully started, or when the line between each grade was created. When you mentioned the Royal Ravein High School, the seniority was attached to it.

But one thing I knew was all the students who enrolled here was dominantly smart and rich. Ok, most of them was decent brain but with flowing cash. Maybe that was the reason the seniority never falter because we all psychos. We enjoyed others' pain. Or for the rich students, they were too self-centered and think too highly about themselves.

Sure, not everyone was evil, but when you face thousands of students with only a hundred or less that had good personality, you'd name the all Evil.

And I tried so hard not to get myself involved into that kind of world.

"But Edward, you have no control about this heck of a school. No one does."

"And yet, each time the bully gets stronger." I said back.

The ball rang again, signaling the end of lunch break. I looked at Bella once more before entering my class. She was smiling so widely and beautiful at her friends.

I'd never put her on that position, like Chelsea. Even when I hadn't known her yet.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry it's kinda short, but I wanted to give you more insight of the school.**

**So tell me, how do you liking it so far? **

**Tell me what you're thinking And check out my other story while you're around. :D**


	3. Baby Step

Love through The Railing

Chapter 3

Baby Step

EPOV

_God, this is excruciatingly boring._

_  
_I tapped my pen against the table, suppressing the yawn for the umpteenth time. Mr. Brian was my math teacher and he was pretty much in love with babbling method, as in he practically read off the entire lecture.

In. Math. Class.

Math was about practice, trying different type of questions, not memorizing each line. No wonder no one paid any attention to him, well, except the ever-so-obedient student.

I groaned lightly, _wonder what Bella's doing right now…._

"Mr Brian?" A voice pulled me back from my reverie.

I lifted my head a bit towards the door, another teacher marched into the class and spoke in hushed voice with Mr. Brian.

"I'm sorry, class, there's an emergency. I'll be right back." He announced.

The class was filled by the sound of groan, but as soon as both of the teachers were out of sight, my classmates were cheering and high-fiving each other. I only rolled my eyes at their childish behavior.

"Hey, Cullen! Let's skip class!" A friend of mine yelled.

I considered this option for a sec, but then…If I didn't skip class, I'd be able to see Bella. Besides, I only could see her at school, I should cherish every second possible.

"Naah, I'l pass this time."

"You're no fun, Cullen!"

I only laughed and proceed to stand up.

I quickly walked out the class and tried as inauspiciously as possible to peek at Bella's class. She was staring intently at her book, her left point finger was curled and attached to her lips, a habit that I had learned she'd do whenever she was deep in thought.

Adorable.

There was a restroom near my class, at the end of the corridor; but there was also one downstairs, if I used the south stairs, I'd pass Advanced Class. Not that I needed to use one, but might as well be prepared with answers.

I glanced around, the corridor was empty and I quickened my pace, if I ran and someone happened to see, it'd be very weird scene. I practically skipped three steps at one time on the stairs and at the last step, I took a deep breath to compose myself.

I jammed my hands into my pocket and strolled to the corridor. I was glad that I was tall and the window wasn't too high that I was able to see Bella as I passed. Using my peripheral vision, I watched every of her move as I walked as normally as I managed to.

She was still in the same position, but her lips were forming a small pout. Beautiful.

After I passed her class, I held myself to not turn around right away. I made a quick turn in front of the restroom and walked down the very same corridor.

Another glance towards Bella. She was talking with her chair mate, her expression twisted into frustration. I didn't like seeing her like that, with a cease formed between her eyebrows, she looked troubled.

I frowned. It was probably not a big deal, but still, while she looked adorable while pouting, I hated to see her troubled by something.

_Cause you'd never be able to help her._

_Shut up, conscious. _I scowled at myself; _I knew that fact already, thank you very much._

My previous plan was to pass the Advanced Class once, but hell, no way I'd just walk away when she looked like that. So I turned my heels back and walked the very same corridor again.

After I reached the end of her class, I turned back again.

Her expression was still the same. Darn. What was her problem?

I was arguing with myself as I prepared to make another turn but before I could do that, someone called my name.

"Mr. Cullen?"

Uh-Oh, the Advanced Class' door was opened and Mrs. Jeff was staring intently at me. I ran my fingers through my already tousled hair and approached her.

"Yes, Mrs. Jeff?"

Well, might as well use this opportunity to take more insight of Bella. I faced the door and since it was wide-open, from where I was standing I could see Bella. Every student stopped their activity and stared at me. A senior in freshmen's class wasn't usual. Well, if a senior visited the freshmen's class usually they up to no good. I wanted to roll my eyes as the student of Advanced Class peeked under their lashes, wanting to watch but avoiding any eye-contact. Curious but afraid.

"Shouldn't you be in class, Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes, ma'am, but Mr. Brian's not in class and I was searching for him." Not entirely a lie, but not entirely a truth, either.

"Oh, maybe he's on his way. Just go back to your class and wait."

Ohnonono, I didn't want to lose this precious moment just yet. Bella was watching, I knew. She was probably curious too, but _she was looking at me._ It ought to count for something; at least now she knew I existed.

"Yes, I will, Mrs. Jeff. I'm sorry I've bothered your lecture."

"Well, Edward. You know how new students are, one senior pass by and they'll get paranoid."

One benefit of being the president of student council was you were known by a lot of teacher and as long as you keep your best behavior in front of them, you're golden.

I faked a chuckle and wandered my eyes, feigning an interest. "Fancy class you have here Mrs. Jeff."

"Yes, too bad this program wasn't there on your time. You'd excelled in no time." She smiled warmly at me. I guess those behaving-well in front of teachers really paid off, somehow I was sure if I got into a student fight, I'd walk away without any punishment whatsoever.

_Go freaking now, Cullen. _A voice in my head scolded at me. My rational part I guess.

I reluctantly excused myself. If I stayed any longer, my ogling at Bella wouldn't go unnoticed. As I climbed the stairs, I couldn't help but thinking of her. The way she looked with her beautiful warm brown eyes, the way she tilted her head to get rid or her bangs as she looked up.

She looked gorgeous with those glasses; they added a sense of maturity to her face. With a math book on her left hand….

Wait.

Mrs. Jeff was a math teacher and I was once her student and she liked to give us a very, very hard questions. And I clearly remembered Bella was holding a text book and a pencil or pen, with her body slightly towards her chair mate. So they were working together to solve the equitation.

So she was troubled by …_Math?_

I wanted to slap myself for being such an over-reacting bastard. I jumped into worse conclusion and didn't consider the obvious facts.

If only I knew her, then I didn't have to guess everything.

…_If only._

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Stop it, darn it!"

I yelled as I pushed the two students apart. I shoved the other guy and hovered in front of the poor guy on the floor.

Tyler was his name. One of the bastard of the school, had a record of constant fight; both with our student or from another school; mostly from Ravein High School.

Tyler sneered at me, "Being the knight in shining armor again, huh, Cullen?"

I glared at him, "Get lost, Tyler."

"Party pooper."

He walked away without looking back, the crowd parted as he walked through it. The teachers were yelling their head off, calling him. But he ignored them.

I switched my attention towards the junior behind me, the poor boy was shaking, his eyes were fearful. I pitied him; he was at the wrong place and the wrong time. Anything could set Tyler off, including accidently bumped into him on the corridor.

I helped the boy stood up, his cheeks were bruised and his lips were bleeding. He was shaken so bad that he swayed as he stood.

It was the second recess, and of course the cafeteria and the corridor were packed with people. This junior probably got pushed and bumped into Tyler; I doubted that under any circumstances, juniors and even the sophomores would approach Tyler or walked near him. It was a suicidal act. One wrong move and you got beaten.

The teachers ended the recess early and were shooing the students to go back to their classes. The nurse and one of the teachers rushed towards me and gently patted the boy and helped him.

"Thank you, Edward. Leave him to us."

I nodded and watched as the three of them slowly made their way towards the Nurse's office. Most of the student was already gone but a few kept sneaking glances and whispers were everywhere. The fight happened near the North stairs, but it was on the first floor, no doubt Bella knew, or maybe she had watched it with her own eyes. She had witnessed the brutality of the seniority firsthand, and it was only the beginning. Soon, she'd discover more sickening facts about this school or she could be the one who felt it, not just knowing or seeing it.

_This is our school, Bella. I pray to God, if He exists at all, that you'll be just fine here. Please, be safe. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N**

**There, another day of watching.**

** So, tell me what you think so far and while you're around, check out my other story. :D  
**


End file.
